villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Bison
Mina Chaytan, known as Black Bison, is a villain in the fourth season of The Flash. She is portrayed by Chelsea Kurtz. Biography Past Mina is a Sioux and deeply cares about the cultural heritage of her people and the Native Americans in general. She was a teacher at Central City University but lost her job after getting arrested for activism on behalf of the Native Americans - she tried to steal items of Native American heritage from museums. Mina was one of several people that were inside a bus near the place where Barry Allen re-emerged from the Speed Force. During Barry's escape, the bus was struck with dark matter which turned the people inside the bus into meta-humans, giving all of them special powers. Mina obtained the power of bringing inanimate statues to life and control them. This was all part of the plan of Clifford DeVoe, who wanted to take over the body of one of his new creations in order to leave his own failing body behind. Retrieving her people's artifacts Even before Mina can even strike, Team Flash - in search for the remaining bus meta's - hypnotizes Ralph Dibny in order to find out who was on the bus with Dibny. Ralph remembers Mina and although he did not see her face, he remembers that she wore a jacket with a black bison on it. The same night, Mina follows an auctioneer into his warehouse. There, she uses her newfound powers to bring a statue of a tiger to life which mauls the man to death. After the man is dead, Mina steals his briefcase which contains one piece of the Black Bison medaillon, a Native American artifact. When the body is found by the CCPD, Barry Allen soon realizes that the statue, which is now inanimate once more, must have been the killer and assumes that a meta-human is responsible. Posing as a journalist, Mina contacts a private collector of artifacts who has the second piece of the medaillon in his collection. After the man invites her to show her the collection, she reveals to him that she is Sioux. The man claims that in this case, she will love the next piece in his exhibition and shows her a peace pipe. He claims that he had it taken apart and repaired so it could be properly smoked. Outraged, Mina tells him that what he calls a peace pipe is a sacred gift for prayer and that he defiled it. She tells him that he will teach him his place and, introducing herself as the Black Bison, brings a mediaval armor from the collection to life. While the armor attacks the man, Mina steals the piece of the necklace. Although the Flash and his new sidekick, Ralph Dibny show up in time to save the man, Mina uses the time it takes Barry to fight the armor to escape. With two of the three necklace parts in her possession, Mina moves on to the last part which is currently transported through the city. Mina stops the armored vehicle by animating a Neanderthal statue inside the van and having it attack the security guard. Once the car has stopped, the Neanderthal hands Mina the last necklace part but when she turns to leave, Barry and Dibny show up once more. Mina claims that the necklace does not belong into an auction house or someone's collection - it belongs to her people. She then has the Neanderthal attack Barry and tries to flee in her car but Dibny stops the car by grabbing it. While Barry's fight with the Neanderthal causes power lines to crash onto the street, Dibny thinks it more important to stop Mina than to secure the power lines. Although he manages to crash Mina's car and takes her out, the power lines hit a girl and shock her. The girl ultimately survives. Mina is arrested and brought into a CCPD detention cell, awaiting transfer to Iron Heights. While inside the CCPD, a policeman recognizes her as a woman he arrested during a protest. However, Mina silently steals the man's nametag by "accidentally" bumping into him. She uses the pin of the nametag to break her handcuffs open. Meanwhile, the policemen are introduced to a new protection outfit they can wear during raids - which is fire- and bulletproof. From her cell, Mina animates the tactical dummy wearing the armor and uses a grenade launcher filled with tear gas grenades to empty the precinct. After the policemen have fled, Mina has the dummy break open the door to her cell and escapes. She next heads to the museum where the Black Bison necklace - now complete - has ben brought and breaks the class of the exhibit case. She is once more confronted by Barry and Dibny and states that the necklace does not belong into a museum because her people - and the necklace - are not a thing of the past but still exist. She wants to bring the artifact back to the Sioux but Barry and Ralph forbid it. To stop the two, Mina animates a T-Rex skeleton which attacks the two heroes. Ralph is able to stop Mina but is forced to let her go when the T-Rex attacks a museum guard. Mina does not make it far, however, as Barry stops her once again. Mina threatens to bring down the place itself with everything she can reanimate. However, Barry stops her by grabbing a nearby Sioux vase and throws it into the air. Mina is shocked and while she is distracted, Barry speeds up to her, handcuffs her and catches the vase before it can shatter. Once more, Mina is arrested and this time, she is locked up at Iron Heights. In the aftermath of the museum chaos, it is noticed that the Black Bison necklace is missing. Ralph later admits to Barry that he took it and mailed it to the Sioux reservation. Navigation Category:Female Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Flash Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Extremists Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Summoners Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mutated Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased